


Kidnapped

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped on his trip to Diagon Alley during the holidays of his 6th year. Someone surprising helps him escape. Is there more to their relationship?





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do use a direct quote from the books.

Harry could not believe it. He had gotten captured, by none other than Malfoy Sr. He was so pissed at himself. He had been training with Dumbledore and Snape for moths for situations like this! All it took was one moment of dropping his guard to fall victim to an attack. He knew they would be disappointed in him. He was glad Draco was at school for now, he knew the prat would love to hold this over on him. He knew the lunatic had been broken out of Azkaban by Voldemort, but was sure he would be safe going to Diagon Alley for a quick trip to pick up one more present for Christmas. He wanted to get something for Remus, who had been like his godfather after Sirius passed. He laughed at himself for the irony of it all. He knew that Draco had stayed at Hogwarts over the Winter Holidays this year. He hadn’t told anyone about his last minute trip, so no one would notice he was gone until the following morning because he was supposed to floo over to The Burrow. He was bound and Malfoy Sr. took his wand. The man seemed crazier than he was before, probably the result of being in Azkaban for several months. Mr. Malfoy aparated him into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and chained him there. The chains made sure he was magically drained so he could not escape through accidental or wandless magic. The dungeon was dark, damp, small and cold. Harry was glad for dressing warmly that day.

“You will be a wonderful gift to the Dark Lord. He will reward me handsomely.” Lucius gloated.

Harry chose not to respond. He would keep silent because he knew Lucius didn’t care what he had to say. He knew it wouldn’t matter in the long run.

Lucius deprived him of food and water. Since Harry was used to this, it did not matter to him. He knew Lucius was trying to break him. Then Lucius started using the Cruciatus on him for hours at a time. Making sure not to go too far and make him crazy.

Lucius spent months torturing him. Using words of hate and spells to weaken him even further.

Lucius tried breaking him, wanting to use him as a gift for the Dark Lord. He wanted him broken so that when the Dark Lord received him, it would be easy to dispose of him and he would be rewarded.

Harry tried to focus on surviving and finding an escape. He had to be the one to kill Voldemort. He didn’t know how much longer he would last or how much longer it would be before Voldemort showed up to kill him.

The gray walls, became home to him. Permanent scars in his wrist where the chains chaffed him were continuously raw. The bars to his cell gave him no privacy. He tried to keep himself sane by counting cracks in the ceiling or bumps in the walls.

He lost all track and sense of time. He knew he had been there for a while. His hair was longer, he smelled, and he was no longer coherent. He slept a lot trying to save his energy. The torture was awful. He resigned himself to never being rescued.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco came home for the summer he had been missing Harry at school. He wondered where he disappeared to. Of course Dumbledore came up with an excuse for his disappearance, but he didn’t believe it. He was sure he sensed fear in the old man. He missed taunting Harry. He missed seeing him at the Gryffindor table. It wasn’t right. Something was off. He felt this odd emotion that he couldn’t place. They had been rivals, enemies for so long. He just chocked it up to being overwhelmed by the situation of Death Eaters in his home and not wanting anyone to find out. He was glad his father was finally home. He had to tell him about Harry.

His father had a gift for him. It was in the dungeons. He wondered why a gift for him was in the dungeons.

“Potter?” he gasped seeing the wretched looking Gryffindor sprawled out in his families dungeons. He was scared. Potter didn’t look right. He was too skinny and unclean.

Then he looked up at him, there was no spark behind his vibrant green eyes. “What did you do to him father?” He asked.

“I broke him. You are going to break him even farther, you are going to help me. Together we will bring back the Malfoy honor. You will do this with me Draco.” His father explained.

He looked back at Harry who didn’t even recognize Draco. His pale complexion and gaunt appearance made him sick. His father was evil. He knew that. He had always looked up to his father and wanted to make him proud, but this was too far. He couldn’t do this. But he had to hide it from his father. He used his Malfoy mask. “Of course father, I would be honored.” He replied.

“Excellent. You will guard him from now on.” He said.

Draco nodded. First thing he knew he had to do was figure out if mother knew. Then he would make plans. He had to help him. There was no way Harry would survive. He didn’t want Harry to die. He didn’t like not seeing the spark in Harry’s eyes. It was devastating. He had to bring back the spark in his eyes.

When speaking to his mother, she did not know the situation, but would not go against his father. She loved him and was too abused by him to not go along with his plans. So Draco was alone in this. He knew he couldn’t go to Dumbledore or Harry’s friends. He was quite sure they would not believe him.

Draco could see how broken Harry was when there was no fight in him. He cleaned Harry, telling father he liked his play things clean and healed so that he could be the one to break them. So he spent time taking care of Harry. At first Harry didn’t respond to him, didn’t eat, didn’t fight, just laid there staring or sleeping. It was horrific to witness.

He kept trying though. He had to get Harry back to his usual self. This Harry, was just wrong. He knew he was running out of time before his father would tell him to give him to Voldemort as a gift for them. He explained to his father that he needed more time with his play thing, saying he wanted to take revenge on him for all the years at Hogwarts. His father told him he would have the next few months, but then he would be given over to Voldemort to be taken care of permanently. Luckily his father left him to do this on his own, so he wouldn’t notice if Harry suddenly got healthier.

So he came up with a plan. He would just have to wait to put it into action. Had to bide his time for the right moment.

Over the next few months Draco fell in love with Harry. He knew he had always been gay, and attracted to Harry, but never knew how resilient and courageous he could be. He was starting to respond to Draco and his care. It was taking what felt like forever. He could see the spark growing Harry’s eyes again. He smiled to himself. He had done it. He saved Harry. When he realized that he loved him, he laughed at himself. He knew the feelings would never be returned. He was not worthy of him. Draco fell deeper when Harry started to banter with him again. He missed it so much. He was glad for it. Their banter started become flirtatious, but Draco was unsure if he was just reading too much into what Harry would say. He wanted it too much.

After receiving his soulmark on his 17th birthday, Draco hoped it would be an exact match to Harry’s. He wouldn’t find out until Harry also turned 17. Everyone had them. They would be on different parts of their body, and only one other person had the corresponding mark. There were incidences that people got matched together who didn’t have matching soulmarks, but they were never complete. They were never happy. They hadn’t found their other half. Usually those relationships did not last. Only true soulmates lasted. He saw other couples getting together and wishing he had his soulmate as well. The soulmarks didn’t always end up in love, but most did. There were a few incidences where the soulmark would be between friends, or relatives, but rarely enemies. All Draco had to do was wait to find out.

Draco knew it was Harry’s birthday tomorrow and was too excited to sleep. He couldn’t wait to see what Harry’s soulmark looked like. He really hoped it would be a dragon like his was. He kept admiring it every time he walked in front of a mirror. As he hadn’t taken the dark mark yet, that his father had said he would have the great honor of obtaining after handing over Harry to the Dark Lord, it showed up on his inner left forearm. He finally gave up the prospect of sleep and tried to come up with a way to get Harry to show him his, and imagined how it would go down if it was the same as his.

As he walked into the dungeons he eyed Harry in the back of the cell. “So, did it show up?” He asked.

“Did what show up?” Harry retorted.

“The mark, your soulmark.” Draco responded.

“What is a soulmark?” Harry asked.

Draco looked at him wide eyed. Had no one ever told him about soulmates? “A soulmark is something that shows up on your 17th birthday, that matches you with your perfect match. Someone who will love and care for you no matter what. A soulmate.”

“Oh.” Harry said.

“So have you seen a new mark on you?” Draco questioned.

“No. Not yet. Why does it matter?” Harry replied.

“Don’t you want to know who it is? Or what it looks like?” Draco probed.

“What if you don’t want to be with that person? Or that person doesn’t want to be with you? Or what if they are dead? I don’t know if I want to know. I know who I want to be with and it isn’t because of some soulmate thing telling me we should be together.” Harry believed.

Ouch. That hurt a little. Maybe Harry didn’t want him after all. “Soulmates are special, they are unique. They create a bond like nothing else. Maybe the person you want to be with is your soulmate.” He tried to reason with the Gryffindor. He really wanted to see if Harry had a little green dragon just like his. If he found out they were soulmates, there was no way he would ever let Harry go again. He would take a chance with him, and apparate them out of there as quickly as he could. His father was out for the day. He just wanted to find out if they were soulmates. If not, he would still apparate him out and escape with Harry. There was no reason to go back. Going back would be signing his death warrant.

“I am not sure the person I want to be with wants to be with me.” Harry sighed.

“Who wouldn’t want to be with you? You’re the chosen one.” Draco declared.

“I don’t want to be that to someone. I am not a hero. I hate being famous. I hate having to fight Voldemort. I will because I have to and because no one else can kill him. I will fight him to win this war because it is my duty. I don’t want someone because I am the hero. I want someone who sees me as just Harry.” He insisted.

“I am sure there are people who see you like that. I do. Your friends do. You never know maybe even the person you like does too.” Draco maintained.

“I’m not even sure where it is. What’s yours?” Harry asked.

Draco cringed. He wanted to see if Harry would show his first and then decide whether or not to show him his. He guessed it was only fair. “Don’t laugh. It’s a dragon.” He rolled up his sleeve to show Harry.

Harry looked at it closely. “Figures a dragon for Draco.” He murmured.

“Now, let’s see if we can find yours.” Draco said.

Harry nodded and began unbuttoning his top and peeling it off slowly. Draco gasped when he saw it. It was right above Harry’s heart. Sitting there waiting for Draco to reach out and touch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked down to see what Draco saw. It was beautiful. A green dragon just like Draco’s. He smiled. This is what he was hoping for. His dreams had come true. Draco was his soulmate. He just hoped that Draco felt the same. Considering all the flirting they had been doing, he thought so, but didn’t want to presume or hope too much. Over the past few months of Draco taking care of him, getting him back to health, he fell for the prat. He was funny, smart, snarky, and handsome.

“It’s beautiful.” Draco whispered.

“Does this mean that we’re soulmates?” Harry asked. He sort of figured it out. He just wanted to confirm it and see how Draco felt about it.

“Yes it does. I was hoping that this would be the outcome.” Draco admitted.

That was music to Harry’s ears. He beamed at Draco. “Me too.” He murmured before closing the gap between them and kissing Draco squarely on his mouth. The kiss was perfect and so much more. Harry melted into as Draco took control and kissed him deeper. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth. This was heaven. He would never get enough of this. Now that he had it, he would never let it go. He would protect it no matter what. They pulled apart and kissed again several times over. Draco started kissing down Harry’s neck. Harry groaned and pulled Draco closer. They were both hard, but this wasn’t the place for that. They needed to stop before it was too much. He felt tingly all over. He couldn’t wait to explore more with the Slytherin, but that would have to wait. They needed to get out of there. Get somewhere safe. Plan. And save the wizarding world. He pushed against Draco’s chest. “Not here.”

Draco growled. “I know. I want you Harry. We have to go now. I can lower the wards. Take us somewhere safe.”

Harry nodded. He felt the wards come down. They both calmed enough to apparate. He apparated them just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. He wrote down the address and gave it to Draco. “Remember this, and burn it. This is my home and where the Order of the Phoenix has their meetings.”

Draco nodded. He read the address and incendioed the parchment Harry gave him. They walked quietly into the house.

“Harry! Oh thank merlin you are alright!” Molly Weasley exclaimed upon seeing Harry enter the house. She hugged him tightly and looked at Draco suspiciously.

Draco shrank back.

“It’s alright Mrs. Weasley. He saved me. He helped me escape. His father had kidnapped me and held me prisoner. He’s also my soulmate and I love him.” He reassured taking Draco’s hand in his, smiling at him while saying he loved him.

Draco smiled widely at the confession. “I love you too Harry.”

Harry smiled even wider at that. “Come on, we should alert the order and have a meeting, there is a lot to discuss. We need to regroup, plan, and put an end to this awful war.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded. “Ron and Hermione are upstairs. I will alert Kingsley and the rest of the order. Lunch will be ready soon. Why don’t you take Draco here upstairs with you and explain to them what happened first. They have been worried about you.”

Harry nodded, and took Draco upstairs to see Ron and Hermione. He was a little apprehensive about seeing them again, but knew that once he explained everything, they would be okay. He wasn’t sure about the soulmate thing, but hoped for the best.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining everything to Ron and Hermione including the soulmate thing, they had been apprehensive at first, but eventually said that if Harry trusted Draco, then they would try to trust him as well. It had helped that Draco had saved him and helped him escape.

He then got to reiterate the whole story to the order during the meeting. It was embarrassing, but knew they would get over his mistake of going out that day on his own. He wasn’t embarrassed about the soulmate thing. He was in awe of it. He loved it. He was extremely happy that it had turned out the one person he wanted was his, now and forever. Once he was done explaining, Draco was fully welcomed into the order. Now they had to plan to get rid of Voldemort.

“We need to come up with something that puts us at an advantage.” Harry said.

“Yes, but what exactly?” Ron asked.

“Well, we need a place that is instrumental to both sides, and we need to get him to come to us for it.” Hermione said.

“What about Hogwarts?” Draco inquired.

“Mr. Malfoy! I do not want to see damage come to the school.” McGonagall replied.

“Ah, but Minnie, the boy might have a point.” Dumbledore soothed. “It would be a place that was important to Voldemort. He would come to us there.”

“How do we get him there though?” Fred asked.

“We can use my link to him.” Harry said.

Everyone looked at him speculatively.

“Harry no!” Mrs. Weasley gasped.

“I have to be the one to end it. It has to be me in the end. Or did Headmaster Dumbledore not share that with you all?” Harry replied.

“What is he talking about?” Remus asked.

Dumbledore sighed. “There is a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort.” He pulled out the memory and made it viewable for all those present.

_“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither will can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..”_

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked after the silence reigned.

“It means it has to be me. I have to kill him. That’s what I have been training to do. What I continue to train to do. I just need back up because he will certainly have back up as well.” Harry replied.

“Oh Harry.” She cried.

“Well, you have all the Aurors as back up Mr. Potter.” Kingsley said.

“The DA members will be there too.” Ron said.

“I have been talking with some werewolves that are on our side as well.” Remus offered.

Harry nodded along.

“I can help train you.” Tonks said.

“That would be wise. I will help as well.” Snape declared.

Harry was surprised by this but hoped it was because he realized that he was needed to win.

“We should train together, use our soulmate bond to strengthen your power.” Draco spoke up.

Harry smiled at him. There were a few shocked gasps around the table from those who didn’t know Draco was his soulmate. He didn’t care. He was just happy that Draco had admitted to it and was happy for it. It meant that Draco had accepted it completely.

“For that to work, wouldn’t the bond have to be consummated?” Ron asked.

Draco blushed. “Yes.”

“Consummated?” Harry asked confused.

“Harry it means we have to ... um… we have to have sex.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Oh!” Oh, oh, oh! Oh my god. He wanted to, but that was embarrassing. Everyone would know that they would be doing that. He hated everyone knowing his business. He wanted to sink in his chair and have the floor swallow him up. His face burned with embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands and groaned aloud.

“Well, now that that is settled, we need to pick a date so we can all be ready to fight.” Mr. Weasley said.

“How about we do it August 20th? That gives us a few weeks to plan and be ready. It will also be still during the summer holidays, so no younger children will be at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore offered.

They all agreed.

They spent the next few weeks learning all they could. Planning out all the details so that the least amount of people would get hurt.

Harry dueled alongside Draco against Tonks and Snape who taught them jinx, curses, counter curses, shields, and the unforgiveables, although they didn’t use those during training.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long dueling session one night, Harry took a nice long hot shower letting the warm water cascade down his back. Harry and Draco hadn’t consummated the bond yet, but knew it would have to happen soon if they wanted to use the bond during battle. Harry wanted more romance out of his first time, but figured it wouldn’t matter in the long run. At least it would be with the man he loved and they would be together afterwards for the rest of their lives as long as they both survived. Merlin he hoped the both survived. He couldn’t imagine living without Draco. After his shower, he walked back into his room. He had planned on sneaking into Draco’s room, but was surprised to see the blond sitting on his bed waiting for him.

“Hi.” Harry said.

“Hi.” Draco replied.

Harry smiled at him. He slowly walked towards Draco who was watching his every movement. Harry had entered with other a towel around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Draco who immediately responded, kissing him passionately. The kiss grew more frantic. Harry undressed Draco and pushed him back against the bed. Draco had pulled Harry’s towel off. They were both naked and hard. Erections grinding against each other as Harry laid on top of Draco. They both moaned at the contact. The friction was nice, but Harry wanted more. He wanted to be inside Draco. He wanted to feel Draco come a part underneath him.

Harry muttered some spells and cleaned Draco’s insides. He also coated his hands in conjured lube. He started to work a finger down Draco’s crack. He stroked Draco’s furled hole a few times before slowly pushing his finger inside while kissing him to distract him. Draco hissed at the burn, but relaxed after a bit. Harry continued to slowly work his finger in and out of Draco, searching for the sweet spot.

“More.” Draco groaned.

Harry pulled out one finger and added a second. Making sure to still go slowly as to not hurt Draco. He worked them inside and scissored Draco more open. He searched again for it.

“Yes.” Draco gasped.

Harry smiled. He found it. He made sure to keep hitting that spot with every stroke. He added a third finger and kept at his relentless pace.

“Please. Harry. Please.” Draco begged.

Harry loving the sound of Draco begging, made sure to take advantage of this. “Please what? Draco. What do you want?” He asked.

“Please make love to me.” He replied.

Harry grinned. Draco said make love, not fuck, which he had thought would be the answer he got, but loved this answer so much more.

He slipped his fingers out, Draco whined at the loss, but didn’t have to wait long as Harry lined up his prick with Draco’s entrance and slowly breached it. He pushed in as slowly as he could and stopped when he was completely inside the Slytherin. He waited for Draco to acclimate to his girth.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked finally.

“Yes. It’s weird, but good. I feel so full, but wonderful. Move. Now. Please.” Draco moaned.

Harry smiled. He moved slowly back out and then back in, picking up the pace. “So tight, so warm. Oh this feels amazing. Merlin. Yes!” He yelled rocking back and forth into Draco.

They were both moaning, kissing, biting, moving together. Making sweet love. The magic spiked. Harry could feel he was close. He reached down and grabbed Draco’s erection and started pulling him in time with his movements. Draco reached his orgasm first “Harry!” He screamed as white liquid coated Harry’s hand and Draco’s stomach. That launched Harry into his own orgasm, as he spilled deep inside Draco. A bright white light emitted as they came down from their high. The magic took hold of them. Harry could feel his magic spike. He never felt so alive than in that moment.

They laid down together side by side. “Is it always going to be like that?” Harry asked.

Draco laughed. “No, but did you see that white light? I don’t remember anyone mentioning that.”

“Yeah I did. I thought it was normal. I noticed my magic feeling stronger. We can always figure it out later if anything else changes.” Harry said.

“Sounds good. Right now I need some sleep. We have to train more before the 20th. It’s only three days away.” Draco murmured before kissing Harry.

Harry smiled into the kiss and sighed. “I just hope it all works out. Just promise me not to die out there.”

“As long as you do the same.” Draco replied.

Harry held Draco as they fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened up his mind to the bond shared with Voldemort. He taunted him with images of Hogwarts. He hoped to get his point across.

Voldemort seemed to agree to the meeting tomorrow. Everything seemed to fall into place.

They all floo’d over to Hogwarts that night. They wanted to make sure they had everything in place to win the war.

The night was filled with restless sleep for all involved.

They woke early and walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The meeting place planned ahead of time. All the DA members, all the Hogwarts teachers, all the Aurors, all the Weasleys, the werewolves Remus provided, some other random family members and allies joined in the march to the battle.

Voldemort stepped out with his army of death eaters, vampires, werewolves and giants.

The fight began with Lucius sending out a hex towards Draco, which was quickly deflected by Harry.

All sorts of hell broke out. Hexes, jinxes, and curses were thrown across the battlefield. Many people were in their own fights. Harry and Draco stepped towards Voldemort after fighting off Lucius who went down quickly after Draco sent a stunning spell towards him. The used their combined magic to duel Voldemort. They were quickly gaining advantage. Harry was using all types of spells while Draco would shield them from everything that Voldemort sent back at them. Harry tried to focus just on Voldemort. He could see a few of his friends that had went down or who were losing their fight, but he had to keep his mind on Voldemort.

“Harry, end it now!” Draco cried.

“Avada Kadavra!” Harry yelled hitting Voldemort perfectly who had not been expecting it, as he had been distracted by trying to take out Draco, who thwarted his attempt. The green light struck true. Voldemort thudded to the ground dead.

It was over. It was finally over. The fighting stopped. The few death eaters who were still left seeing their leader fell quickly surrendered to the Aurors who took them to holding cells in the ministry.

Harry looked around. He was saddened to see all the damage done. Not many died on his side, but enough to make him feel guilty. Thankfully no one close to him died. He extremely happy to see his soulmate still alive as well. They survived. He smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out their bond was truly remarkable. One to behold because after conferring with Hermione and a few mediwizards, they found out that Draco was pregnant. They were overjoyed. They had a wedding for the century with all their friends and family. They had a beautiful son named Orion Sirius Malfoy-Potter, who had blond hair and green eyes. He was loved by all those around him, and never wanted for anything. Draco and Harry did finish school with the help of their friends and family. Draco became a healer and Harry became the new flying instructor at Hogwarts after Madame Hooch decided to retire. They spent every day showing each other how much they loved each other and their son. It was truly a match made in heaven. A soulmate bond that would last forever and always.

All was well.


End file.
